callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Gun
The Ray Gun is in the mission Little Resistance and the bonus levels Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. The Ray Gun is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, but is not available outside of these minimal appearances. It is unknown why the game producers put this in the game, but it is most likely for fun. The Ray Gun's appearance is of a generic '50s Science-Fiction film ray gun. The Ray Gun is often the most favored weapon due to its one-hit kill strength (up to around round 25) and its splash damage. Although it is less effective at long ranges (as the 'ray' moves slowly compared to conventional guns), it is pinpoint accurate - meaning that you should aim your shots carefully. The Ray Gun can hold 20 shots inside its magazine, which is, strangely, stuck into the barrel. Since most people tend to fire one shot at a time while using the Ray Gun, reloading won't be too frequent. Finding the Ray Gun The ray gun is found in the room accessed through the "help" door in Nacht der Untoten and in the electricity room for Verrückt. You can also access the room by going up the first staircase and down the other in Nacht der Untoten. Ray guns are given out by chance from the random weapon box. Using the box costs 950 points. This and the M2 Flamethower are arguably the best weapons on the game. The single-player mission Little Resistance also features the ray gun as an Easter egg. After using your first artillery strike, head onto the beach. Starting from the far right side, there are three puddles. Jump into (and then out of) these in order, until you reach the last puddle. Stay in this puddle for a while and look towards the tree line. After a while, the ground will shake and a deep, ghostly voice speaks Japanese. Four Shisaa statues will arise from the ground holding a ray gun. The ray gun has a laser sight, comparable to the Red Dot Sight from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It can be used to destroy the tanks at the end of Little Resistance instead of calling an air strike. Due to it being a pistol, many people believe this weapon to be semi-automatic. However, holding down the fire button shows that it is in fact fully automatic, meaning it can be very efficient at killing zombies and Japanese alike. Appearance The Ray Gun is crimson in color, and some parts of it are cyan and white. It has some meters on it, and it contains something that appears to be some sort of Red Dot Sight system. Although one exception to this is that it's not a red dot, it's a red crosshair. At the back of the gun, it appears to have a cog-shaped object with three rectangular-shaped bars atop it. Tips * The Ray Gun has "splash damage", and thus hurts you if you hit a surface or enemy near you. * If in Last Stand during a zombie round its good use to defend your team who may revive you by shooting the ground repetitively, rather than using the ammo to kill random Zombies. *The Ray gun can and WILL push you back if you fire it while standing still,but most players don't notice it. *It is best when fighting zombies to stand with your back to a wall with the ray gun so you are then able to stop yourself being flanked and earn large numbers of points. *It can also destroy Japanese tanks in the mission "Little Resistance" with three to four hits.(if aimed right 1-2 hits) Trivia *When you receive the Ray gun from the mystery box while on Verruckt your person will say something like "This is the weirdest gun I've ever seen!" or "Does this come with a manual?, and occasionally will shout "I got the spaceman gun!" or "Is this a toy?" *You CAN use the ray gun while injured on the ground on Last Stand. *The Ray Gun isn't available on the Wii, like Nacht der Untoten. *On the PC version of the game, if you have the cheat no clip on you can jump and shoot the ray gun at the ground and it will push you up into the air. *On Nacht der Untoten, the Auto-Aim feature is difficult to use with the ray gun. Videos thumb|400px|left|How to get this weapon on Little Resistance Screenshots Image:Ray_Gun_Sights.jpg|Aiming through the Sights. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Easter eggs Category:Weapons Category:Pistols